


In the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis and Zayn friendship, M/M, Niall and Harry friendship, ONE D IS COMING BACK 2020, insomniac louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Louis is a CEO and he can't sleep.His old assistant quits because he can't handle Louis and Harry is the new assistant.Harry helps Louis with his problems.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 7





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any One Direction stuff I write or the Stark Tower Complex reference.  
> Hope you like this fic!

** Tomlinson Tower Complex, NYC, NEW YORK **

** 3:00 am **

Louis sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Rubbing at his face, he spins around in his chair preparing to fix one of his many Iron Man suits.

"Mr. Tomlinson, are you going to sleep anytime soon?" Kevin, his assistant asks.

"Nope." Kevin sighs and turns around to stomp up the stairs.

"Kevin, you know one of the requirements of being my assistant is staying up with me." Louis reminds.

Kevin whirls around on the stairs and glares at Louis.

"Then I quit!" He yells before stalking up the stairs, probably to pack, Louis thinks.

Louis knows that he should chase after him and apologize but he doesn't want to. Kevin wasn't a particularly good assistant and he knows that Kevin was too short-tempered to deal with his insomnia and late-night tinkering. He stood up to show Kevin out and made a note to hire a new assistant.

"Bye Kevin." Louis gave him the speech for every assistant had gotten before him.

After Kevin had gone, Louis decided he would try to sleep. He undressed and laid in bed waiting for sleep to come. He waited some more. And some more. He gave up and walked to his kitchen to drink some water. Louis checked the clock. It was already 4 in the morning. When he got back into bed, it only took a few more minutes to fall asleep.

💚💙

** Harry and Niall's Flat, NYC, NEW YORK **

** 10:14 am **

Harry was on the phone with Niall's boyfriend, Zayn, getting a job offer.

"Hey Haz, my mate Louis needs an assistant because his old one quit. You up for it?"

"Sure Zaynie, just text me his number and I'll call him about it," Harry replies and hangs up with a bye.

Harry graduated with a degree in business a year ago and was desperate for a job other than the bakery. It was great and all but he wanted to use his business degree. His phone lit up with the phone number and Harry leaped across the kitchen to grab it. He hastily unlocks the phone before taking a few calming breaths and calling the number.

"Hello?" A raspy and soft voice filtered through the phone.

"Hi, this is Harry Styles, I'm calling about the PA job available?"

"Oh, Zayn gave you my number right?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, right, do you want to meet up today around 4 or something?"

"Okay!"

"I'll text you the address to my office. Bye!"

"See you." Harry hangs up before punching his fist in the air.

Niall walks in with a giant bowl of crisps and sits on the couch. "Hey H, did Zayn call you about the job yet?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to Louis' office at 4." Niall high-fives him and offers him the bowl of crisps. Harry takes some and shoves them in his mouth.

"Bye Ni, I gotta go to the bakery now."

"Kay, see you later Haz!" Harry walks out of their flat and towards the bakery excited about the prospect of a new job.

💚💙

** Tomlinson Tower Complex, NYC, NEW YORK **

** 3:56 pm **

Harry opens the door of the taxi, ready to charm his potential new boss. He walks into the lobby and asks the lady at the front desk where to go for his interview.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. I'm here for the interview with Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Come with me. I'll take you to his office."

Harry walked with her while taking in his surroundings. The elevator dinged, drawing his attention away from the expensively decorated building. The ride up to the 93rd floor was surprisingly quick. The secretary led him out of the elevator and into a huge office that almost took up the whole floor.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Harry Styles is here for his interview." 

"Thank you Alex. And please, call me Louis."

Harry was left alone after Alex nodded and walked out. He entered the office and saw the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. His feathery hair was swept into a quiff and his suit matched his caramel skin tone and ocean blue eyes.

"Take a seat, Harry, we'll get started," Louis said, kicking out the chair in front of his desk.

Harry sat, palms sweating profusely. Louis opens up his laptop, and says,

"So Harry, I've read your resumé and I've decided you're perfect for the job. We just need to go over what this job entails if you accept the job."

Harry's jaw unhinges and drops. He gapes at Louis for a good 2 minutes before Louis got worried and asks,

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry closes his mouth so fast, his teeth clack together and says,

"Yeah! Yeah, just umm... I didn't expect you would hire me so fast."

Louis nods and says,

"Well my last assistant quit pretty unexpectedly and I need a new PA fast."

"Oh. Okay, uh when do I start?"

"You start tomorrow. Here's a list of all the job requirements and if you have any questions, just text me. Okay?"

"Alright."

Louis grins and stands up. 

"I'll show you out."

💚💙

** Harry and Niall's Flat, NYC, NEW YORK **

** 4:13 pm **

Harry left the building in a taxi almost bouncing up and down with excitement. When he got back to the flat, he pretended to be sad and dragged his feet while walking to Niall.

"Hey, Haz I was thinking we could celebrate your new job b- Haz? What's wrong? Did you not get the job?"

Niall wrapped his arms around Harry before Harry jumped up and yelled,

"I got the fricking job!" 

Niall's face changed from concerned mother to unimpressed friend in a matter of seconds.

"Wow H, thanks for that." He said flatly.

"Sorry Ni." Harry giggled.

"Congrats though! I knew you would get the job. You deserve it."

"Thanks!" 

Harry left to go review the job requirements in his room. The list said he would have to be at the office at 8 every morning and he would leave at around 4. Also, he would have to stay up with Louis. Harry raised an eyebrow at that one, confused as to why Louis would stay up that late. He decided to text Louis about it. 

_ Hey Mr. Tomlinson, it's Harry Styles. _

_ Hi Harry! Call me Louis though, Mr. Tomlinson was my dad. What's up? _

_ Okay. I have a question about the staying up with you requirement? _

Harry's phone started ringing and he picked up after seeing it was Louis he picked up.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Louis!"

"You had a question about the staying up thing?"

"Yeah. Umm... I'm just not sure why?"

"I would prefer if we talked about this in person."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Bye Harry!"

"Bye!"

Harry hangs up and goes to make dinner for him and Niall. Niall stops him in the hallway and says,

"Hey Hazza, Zayn and I are gonna take ya to dinner to celebrate your new job!"

"Aww! Thanks, Ni! Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we go to Le Bernardin and then we go to a bar. Yeah?"

"Oooh, fancy. 20 minutes enough for you to get pretty?"

"Rude! I'm always pretty dickhead." Niall said with a flip of his non-existent long hair.

Harry snorted before going to the bathroom to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what I messed up so I can fix it!  
> Should I continue this?  
> Also comments are like munchkins but they don't make me fat so... please send them:)


End file.
